


Two Beds & A Coffee Machine

by mohinikapuahi



Series: Crash & Burn [4]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, Wordcount: 5.000-10.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-17
Updated: 2011-07-17
Packaged: 2017-10-21 11:48:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/224851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mohinikapuahi/pseuds/mohinikapuahi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Title: Two Beds and a Coffee Machine<br/>Prompt: H/C prompt - Difficult Pregnancy<br/>Rating: G<br/>Beta: Alassenya<br/>Warning: Spoilers for Season 1<br/>Summary: Sometimes things just won't work out how you want them<br/>Authors Notes: Written for HC Bingo on Dreamwidth, Prompt: Difficult Pregnancy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Beds & A Coffee Machine

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Notes: This is part 4 in the 'Crash and Burn' Alternate Universe. From the first part my timeline differs from what is and will be canon. Very early in the series there will be the death of a major supporting canon character - consider yourself warned. I'm unaware of Canon! Williams family, for the purposes of this AU, they are Maureen and Daniel Williams Snr. This AU has been created for my HC Bingo card over at Dreamwidth, and as such will have at least 15 parts.  
> Thank Yous: My eternal thanks go to my beta Alassenya for taking my disjointed ramblings and turning it into a cohesive story that is worth reading.

Danny's head was aching. He'd had very little sleep the last couple of days anyway, and now that he was here in Hawaii and he knew that Steve was alive and likely to remain so for the foreseeable future, all his fatigue had caught up with him. He'd only intended to rest his head on the pillow for a second, just long enough for him to relax, but he must have fallen asleep, because he woke now with the feeling of someone stroking his hair.

He lifted his head, and saw hazel eyes smiling at him.

"Hey, sleepyhead," said Steve, softly, his hand still tangled in Danny's hair.

“You’re awake?”

"I'm awake, and so are you."

"Mmm." Danny dragged himself upright, but compensated for the increased distance by taking Steve's hand in his.

"You're tired. I’m sorry you had to come all this way.”

“My own fault. I should have come back months ago.”

“I sent you away."

Danny shook his head and murmured "Not now." They'd talked about that earlier, and while they weren't done with the subject of why they had pushed each other away, he wasn't going to re-visit it until Steve was out of the hospital.

"What about Rachel and Grace?”

Danny frowned. "I don’t want to do this while you’re in hospital. It can wait until you go home.”

“I want to do it now.” Steve’s fingers tightened on Danny’s. “Please, Danny.”

Danny looked into Steve’s face, his face still gaunt and his eyes shadowed - haunted, almost. The last six months had been hard on both of them, but at least Danny had been able to eat properly and exercise when he wanted to.

“You need a shave.” He murmured as he leaned forward and pressed his lips to Steve’s knuckles.

“I see what you’re doing.” Steve’s lips turned up into a slight grin. "It won't work."

"You're a stubborn prick, you know that?"

"I'm focussed. And right now I'm focussed on you and why your life is not all sunshine and roses."

Danny capitulated. They might as well get it over with. "Where do you want to start?” he asked, pushing his chair back and going over to the window. If he was going to be interrogated on his personal life, he needed some distance.

“Why won’t it work with Rachel?” Steve asked gently.

“Why? Because nothing has changed. She hates me being a cop, and I don’t know how to be anything else.”

“And the baby?”

Danny smiled, in spite of himself. “He’s mine and I’ll love him just as much as I love Grace."

“He?”

“It's a boy ... will be a boy." Danny sighed, leaning back against the window sill. "She’s been so sick this time, I'm praying it'll all be over soon. But even when she's back on her feet, I know it won't work between us. The relationship Rachel and I have is not good for Grace, let alone a new baby. It all comes down to the job. I can’t get a different job - being a cop is all I know, it’s all I’m good at.”

“She won’t get over it?” Steve frowned.

Danny looked at Steve incredulously. “Are you not familiar with the fact that we’ve already divorced once, for the very same reason?” He took a deep steadying breath.

“Besides that doesn’t change anything."

“Why not?” Steve asked.

“Because I love Rachel, but I’m in love with you.” And that, on top of his earlier confession, out the ball firmly in Steve's court. Their future - together or apart - depended on what Steve said next.

Steve lay back against the pillows and looked up at the ceiling. The silence dragged on, and Danny was starting to feel that he'd made a fool of himself for nothing, when Steve spoke.

"I hadn’t realised how much I wanted to hear those words."

Danny looked up. "You wanted me to say that?"

"I've been fighting Rachel since the day we met. I thought she'd won. Even when you said you needed me, I didn't think you loved me."

"I love you, you crazy, mixed-up excuse for a human being." And he couldn't help grinning, couldn't help showing Steve just how much he meant to him.

“So where does that leave us?” Steve asked quietly. "How do we make this work if you're in Jersey and I'm in Hawaii?"

Danny grinned again. “While you were lying there sleeping, I managed to arrange an appointment with the Commissioner in a few days. I want to come home, so I'll need a job.”

Steve exhaled and his shoulders relaxed. "You said home."

Danny reddened and stuck his hands in his pockets. "Yeah, well, so I miss the islands. Don't let it go to your head."

“What about Grace?” Steve asked, extending a hand to Danny, beckoning him closer.

Danny pushed himself off the sill and walked back to the bed. “I’m trying to convince Rachel to come back here, after all it was Grace’s home too. If she won’t move, I don’t know what I’ll do - commute maybe, have her for holidays. I haven’t thought that far ahead yet. Maybe try for custody. I really don’t know." He took a deep breath. "But I do know that I have been miserable and I can’t do it anymore. I belong with you.”

“I won’t make you give up Gracie. I'd never do that.” Steve lifted Danny’s hand to his lips and kissed his knuckles. “I may not even have a job anymore myself. We could move to Jersey.”

They smiled at each other. Danny felt a warm feeling grow inside him as he realised that it didn't really matter where he lived as long as he had his loved ones around him.

They'd find a way.

The strident blast of a Hannah Montana song from Danny’s pocket distracted their attention.

“We’re not finished with this.” Danny spoke, his eyes never leaving Steve’s as he pulled the phone out of his pocket and pressed the answer button.

“Monkey, what’s wrong?” he asked, mentally clicking off the time difference in his head. “Why aren’t you at school?”

“Danno, mummy didn’t pick me up from school."

“Where are you now, Monkey?” he asked, his mind whirling, going through a mental list of people he could call on to collect his little girl. "What happened to your mother?"

“I'm in the principal’s office. I didn’t know what else to do.”

“OK, Monkey, can you give the phone to her, please?” Danny turned away from Steve’s questioning look.

“Mr Williams?” the mature woman’s voice replaced Grace’s,

"Mrs Mancuso, what's going on?"

“I’ve been making some calls while Grace called you. It seems your wife has been admitted to hospital, early labor.

"Is she alright?"

"I'm sorry, I don't have any more information. Apparently she called your sister, who called me. She has advised me that she will collect young Grace and she suggests you get home as soon as you can.”

“Thank you.” Danny responded. “Please put Grace back on?”

“Danno, is mummy alright?” Grace sounded small and scared.

“I’m sure she’s fine, Monkey, I’ll be on the next flight home. Everything will be better then. Your aunt is coming to pick you up. Everything will be okay.”

“I know Daddy, is Uncle Steve better?”

“He will be Monkey, we all will be.” Danny risked a glance into Steve’s worried face. “Danno loves you, Monkey.”

Danny dropped his phone onto Steve’s bed and ran his fingers through his hair in frustration.

“What is it?”

“This is not happening,” He growled as his phone beeped, grabbing it from the bed he read the message.

“Calm down, Danno.” Steve advised, he folded one arm around his middle and leaned forward, ready to flick his bedclothes out of the way and follow Danny. “What happened?”

“Rachel's in labor. She's not due for weeks yet. I have to go. Now. In the middle of all of this.” Danny belatedly realised what Steve was trying to do. “What the fuck are you doing?”

“Coming with you.” Steve groaned as he struggled to sit upright.

“No way, bucko.” Danny put a gentle hand on his shoulder and pushed him back to semi horizontal. “I’ll be back in five days, I’ve got that interview. This doesn’t change anything.”

“OK. But you should go now,” Steve urged him, “I’ll be here when you get back. I’ll call Kono and get her to organise a flight for you.”

Danny felt a sigh of relief. Steve was right. He had family here in Hawaii now, and they would organise things for him. He leaned forward and pressed a chaste kiss against Steve’s forehead. “Thank you.” The look Steve gave him was worth more than a kiss.

He hurried out of the room and caught a cab. Kono texted him as they approached the airport and told him that his tickets were organised - Honolulu to LA, then LA to Newark. She was going to try and get him a car at the Newark end.

Danny replied with thanks and hurried through the security. The hour-long wait for the plane was ridiculously nerve wracking. Danny hated planes. He seemed to spend an inordinate amount of time waiting for planes and stressing and fretting during flights. At least this one was on time, and he tried to calm himself as the long journey started.  
Kono was as good as her word, if not better - there was a driver waiting for him at Newark, and she had confirmed which hospital Rachel had been admitted to, so they were on their way immediately. He was way outside the normal visiting hours, of course, and he momentarily regretted leaving his badge behind, but eventually sheer Jersey nerve prevailed, and he made his way to her room.

He walked in quietly, not sure if she would be awake or not. She was lying, quite still, in the room's only bed, her skin pale and her eyes closed. There was a chair on the other side, but before he had reached it her eyes were open and watching him.

“How is he?” she asked'.

"Alive, looks like hell.” Danny shrugged, and dragged the chair over to the bed.

“He’s always more important than us.”

“You know that’s not true, Rach.” Danny sighed, “Do we have to start this now? I’m sorry I wasn’t here for you, I truly am. How is our little boy?”

“Small and in the nursery.” Rachel shrugged, “Twelve hours, Daniel, twelve hours labor, and I was alone for all of it. Just this once it would have been nice to know that I was more important to you than him.”

But you aren't. “I’ve fucking apologized already Rachel. Can’t you just accept it and move on?

“I was so scared Danny. I thought I was going to die.”

He sighed. He really didn't want to get her all worked up. “I should have been here, Rach, I’m sorry. Are you alright now?” He moved closer to the bed, and stroked Rachel’s arm before she pulled away.

“I will be.” She lay back against the pillows, relaxing finally, now that she had him in attendance. “So, did you talk to him?”

“Yes.” Danny nodded.

“You know getting information from you about him is like pulling teeth.”

“What do you want me to say, Rach?” Danny asked.

“I’d like to know what he bloody hell is going on. I’d like to know what to expect in the future, I ‘d like to know what you expect of your family, Daniel, while you go off chasing your early mid-life crisis boyfriend.”

“What is it with you people and fighting in hospital rooms?” Danny drew a deep breath. “He’s not a mid-life crisis boyfriend. I don’t know what is going on yet. Yes, he knows how I feel. No, I don’t know where or how this will go. The only thing I do know is that I can’t live on the opposite side of the country to him anymore. I’m going back to Hawaii. I would really like it if you and Grace and our boy would come with me, but if not ... well, I’m not deserting either of you or Gracie. I’ll commute, I’ll do everything I can to be here as often as I can, but I can’t give him up.” Danny frowned, “What are we naming our son?”

“I thought Matthew would be nice, since he’s the reason we tried again. And I just assumed that you would want to include your fling in there, so maybe Matthew Steven?”

“Matthew John.” Danny corrected immediately, “Steve’s father’s name was John, he would like that. And he's not a fling.”

There were a few moments of uncomfortable silence, before Rachel nodded. "Matthew John, then."

Danny gave her a grateful smile. "That's settled."

He wasn’t really sure if he was happy naming the baby for his brother Matty, because that name now had so many negative connotations within the family. Every time the baby’s name was mentioned it was going to break his parent’s heart, but at the same time he would remind them all of the good times.

He glanced at the clock but it was still early. "I ought to call Grace, tell her I'm here. Where is she, anyway?”

“With your mother."

"Good."

"She was worried and you weren’t here for her,” Rachel stated.

"No one was there for her. How did that happen?"  
Rachel looked down at the sheets, biting her lip in a way he knew all too well. "Danny ... I need to apologise.”

“What for?"

"I wouldn’t let anyone call you when I was brought in.” she started pleating the sheets between the fingers, refusing to meet his eyes. “I was being a jealous bitch and I’m sorry. I called your sister to collect Grace and told her not to tell you.”

“So why wasn’t she there to collect Grace?” Danny frowned.

“I don’t know the whole story. I think she went to the wrong gate and when she worked it out Grace had already gone to the Principal.”

“So if Grace hadn’t followed my instructions and called me, I still wouldn’t know you'd had the baby?” Danny stood, unsure if he should be annoyed or relieved.

“I’m sure Grace would have texted you about him by now.”

"She did, I got it when I landed this morning." He smiled, remembering the incoherent text he'd read as he was racing through the arrivals hall. "Look, Rachel, I'm sorry I wasn't here. You weren't due for another four weeks, I thought I'd have plenty of time to sort things out and get back."

"I know. But I was in a lot of pain and I was alone and I was frightened, and it was just that you weren't there again."

"I know. I left you here alone to give birth, when I promised you I would be here. I know. I'm sorry.”  
Rachel finally looked up. “I'm sorry too. I could have made it easier for you."

“Probably. What if we take this hit 50/50?” Danny almost smiled.

"Agreed."

Danny kissed her forehead affectionately.

“When are you going back?” Rachel asked softly.

“I have to be back in five days - no, it's four days. My days are starting to blur together, all I’ve seen is hospital beds and coffee machines since I got Chin's call.”

“You need to rest, Daniel," Rachel murmured, lying back against the pillows. “You should go and see our son, then get some rest."

"I'm fine."

"Daniel, you look horrible, you’ll scare Grace. Go and get some sleep.”

Danny kissed her forehead and walked out of the room intent on finding his son. Several minutes later he found himself outside a glass window looking down on a tiny bundle of blue blanket and pink face, a tiny tuft of dark blond hair. He stood watching the baby sleeping for a few minutes, then pulled out his phone and took a picture. He emailed it to Steve with the message "Matthew John Williams". Then he emailed it to Kono and Chin, since they were family too.

He could see a ghostly reflection of himself in the window. It didn't look good. Scrubbing a rough hand across what was apparently an even rougher face, he took stock of himself for the first time in what seemed like weeks. His clothes were rumpled, his tie would never be the same again, and he seriously needed a shower. Deciding on a plan of action in his mind, he set off.

Two hours later, freshly showered and in clean clothes, he stood on his mother’s doorstep about to knock on the door as his phone beeped.

“Is all okay? Let me know. Love you.”

The text explained why he had a goofy grin plastered across his face when Grace opened the door. Scooping her up into his arms he hugged her tightly, burrowing his face in her sweet-smelling hair.

“Did you meet my brother?” Grace chirped excitedly.

“I did, Monkey.” Danny smiled as he looked up to see his mother standing in the doorway watching them. “Can you do me a favour, sweetheart? I need to talk to Grandma for a little bit, can you go find Pop and keep him company for a little bit?”

“Sure, Danno.” He put her back on the floor and she scampered off to find her grandfather.

“Daniel.”

“Hi Ma.” Danny stepped closer and leaned in to kiss his mother on the cheek

“What was so important you had to go traipsing off halfway across the world and missed your baby being born?”

“It’s complicated, Ma.” Danny shrugged, feeling like an eight year old all over again.

“Best you come in and explain it to me young man. What could be complicated enough to desert your wife in her time of need?”

“I didn’t desert her, Ma, I’ve only been gone a couple of days, she wasn’t due for four weeks.” He followed her through to the kitchen, stopping at the door.

“Your father didn’t go further than the corner store and the stationhouse in my last weeks. Yet you seem to think it’s no big deal to go wandering off to Hawaii.” She turned to look at him sternly. “Sit, young man. When was the last time you ate?”

He slipped into the closest seat at the table. “ I don’t know. Breakfast yesterday ... day before. I think I had a sandwich on the plane. I had coffee and a malasada in Honolulu.”

“That’s why you’re not thinking clearly. You haven’t eaten. And Daniel, you look dreadful. You need to look after yourself, you have two children now.”

“I know, I know, Ma.” He sighed deeply as he watched her bustle around the kitchen.

“Don’t sass me, Daniel. You haven’t explained anything yet. You know that poor girl has been sick for months. I can’t remember the last time I saw her out of bed, let alone not looking like death warmed up. And you just up and leave, without even a word?”

“Ma can you just be quiet just for a minute? Just one minute, please, and I’ll explain it to you.”

“Danny, there can be nothing that is more important than your wife and your babies.”

“Oh for God’s sake, Ma. Rachel and I are not together any more. There's ... there's someone else in my life now. She knows that."

"Your wife is pregnant and you're having an affair with another woman?"

"It's not a ..." OK, so he was about to come out to his mother; he needed to take just one deep breath. "It's not a woman. I’m in love with a man.”

"Danny! Don't you dare joke about a subject like that. I was serious."

"Christ, Ma, are you deaf? I'm in love with a man. Not a woman, a man."

“Don’t take the lord’s name in vain young man,” Daniel Williams, Snr snapped as he entered the room, coming to see what all the fuss was about. “And don’t speak to your mother like that.”

“Father! Did you hear what he said?” Maureen Williams, fanned herself and sank into a chair. “He’s having an affair, with a new baby and everything.”

“Ma, I didn’t have a new baby when I left here.” Danny sighed. He definitely hadn’t had enough sleep to deal with this.

“Daniel ... did you say you’re in love with a man?” Daniel, Snr scratched his head in confusion, his gaze switching between his wife and his son.

“Daddy loves Uncle Steve,” Grace stated emphatically, following her grandfather into the kitchen. She hugged her father and he smiled down at her, fondly. "And Uncle Steve has loved Danno like, forever, so it's really great. We can go surfing together, and he's going to teach me karate when we get back. It's going to be awesome."  


Danny had the satisfaction of seeing both his parents rendered speechless.

“How did this happen, Daniel?” Maureen looked at her son with tears in her eyes. Her voice was choked with emotion. “What did Rachel do? What did you do? Was it something we did?”

Danny lifted Grace and sat her on a kitchen chair before moving to kneel at his mother’s side and taking her hands in his. “Nobody did anything wrong, Ma. It just happened. I still love Rachel, I always will, but, I’m in love with Steve. Didn’t you always tell us we would know when we met the person we were meant to be with forever? Steve is my forever, Ma.”

“Does he love you, son?” Daniel Snr, asked.

“He does.” Danny stood and looked his father in the eye. “Very much so.”

“Tell me truthfully Daniel,” Maureen asked quietly. “Did you and this Steve, did you …”

“No Ma, it’s been … a difficult situation, I wouldn’t do that to Rachel, and no,” he took a deep fortifying breath, “we haven’t ... er ... been together yet either. And I’d really like it if I didn’t have to explain anything else to my impressionable daughter. She does not need to see her father blushing.”

"You look cute when you blush, Danno."

"Enough, Monkey."

“Just one more thing, Daniel.” Daniel Snr sounded stern.

“Yes, Dad?” Danny stood taller, bracing himself for more arguments; more unpleasantness; more rejection. He didn't want to lose his family but he wasn't going to stand by and let them slander the man he was or the man he loved. But the next minute he realized that he had been worried for no reason, as his father extended a hand and drew him into a tight hug.

“You're our son, and we love you. If this Steve makes you happy and gives you everything you need from life, then we are very happy for you.”

Maureen stood and gathered a plate of food from the counter behind her and sat it on the table. She motioned Danny to sit down. “You look terrible, you are going to eat and then sleep and then I want you to tell me all about my new son-in-law.”

Danny looked at his mother and smiled, he hoped Steve knew what he was in for. Obeying his mother’s commands, he sat down at the place she had set out for him. All the travel and worry of the last few days had robbed him of his appetite, but he was suddenly ravenous. It was only as he finished that he realized that he hadn’t responded to Steve’s text yet. He pushed the plate away, pulled the phone from his pocket, and started to thumb a message. The sudden silence made him glance up, and he saw his parents and Grace looking at him.

“What?” Danny asked slightly annoyed that he hadn’t realized everyone was watching him.

“You’re not sexting are you, Daniel?” asked his mother.

“Ma!” Danny almost dropped his phone. “Monkey, cover your ears.” He waited until Grace had her hands over her ears, and then turned to his mother. “Where did that come from? How do you know about sexting? I come out of the closet and all of a sudden I’m some sort of pervert? You think I'm going to sit here in the kitchen, in front of my parents and my little girl, and start writing porn on my phone?”

Mrs Williams floundered wordlessly, her hands waving in front of her like palm leaves in a strong breeze.

“It’s not like that at all, Danny,” Daniel Snr, explained. “It’s just that what you told us came out of left field. We didn't expect anything like it, and it's going to take a little while to get to know you again.”

Mrs Williams finally found her voice. “We see all these things on television, you know, we're not exactly hillbillies here. And, you know, gay men aren't quite as ... restrained ... in their personal lives. And we want you to be safe."

“Ma, honestly, I'm blushing again." Danny was getting embarrassed. "Look, when we do, we’ll be safe, okay? Until then, my phone will never need protection and I'm not going to get picked up at Border Security for carrying indecent material. Now, if it’s alright with you to keep Gracie for the day, I’m going back to Rachel’s place to get some sleep.”

"Of course, son, you should get some rest. You look exhausted."

"I'll drive you over," said his father, and Danny smiled gratefully.

"Thanks, I'm probably not safe to drive until I've had some sleep anyway."

He kissed his mother, gave Gracie a long hug and a kiss on the forehead, and then accompanied his father out of the house.

~*~*~*~*~*~

For two days Danny’s life could be considered almost idyllic ... for his crazy life anyway. He spent visiting hours with Rachel and Matthew, collected Grace after school, sent pictures of the baby to Steve and the others every day and even managed to eat regularly. His parents seemed to have accepted his revelations, and news of his new sexuality had spread throughout his family, with mixed results. Every visit to Rachel resulted in hearing about some long-lost relative that had called to give her their condolences. Rachel, herself, had been almost the same woman he had first married, before the paranoia about his work became the third person in their marriage, but he knew the bubble had to burst sometime, and of course it did: the night before he was due to return to Hawaii, he arrived at the hospital to find Rachel wound up and spoiling for a fight.  
He smiled at her as he walked into the room, but she didn't smile back. He leaned in to press a soft kiss against her forehead, but she tilted her head away from his lips. Right, then. They were about to have a "discussion" that would give him a headache he'd still be feeling when he got on the plane.

Matthew was suckling, held securely in his mother's arms, concentrating on the one thing in life that interested him. Danny brushed his fingertips over the baby's downy head, but drew back as he felt Rachel tense up. He took a step back from the bed and slipped his hands into his pockets.

“Ok, I’ll bite. What’s wrong?"

“Nothing.” Antarctica would be warmer than Rachel’s tone.

“Because this is your normal happy self?” he suggested, reaching out to touch her leg with one hand, caressing it softly. She jerked her leg away.

“Just go, Daniel. Go back to your Hawaii and your ... Steven.” She turned her back to him as much as she could in the bed.

“That’s what this is about is it.” Danny sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “I thought you understood, Rach, we’ve talked about this over and over.”

“I understand that you’re deserting me,“ Rachel’s voice cracked. “I understand that I can’t compete with him.”

“I’m not deserting you, I’m going for a job interview, I’ll be back in a couple of days. I’ll probably be back before you’re even home.”

“We’ll see. You’ll get back there to him and forget all about us.”

“Rachel be sensible. I travelled 5000 miles to be near you when you moved. What makes you think that I’d forget you now?”

“Because you’re going back there."

Matthew finally released the nipple and gave a yawn and a belch. Rachel gave him to Danny and then reached for a nursing pad before readjusting her nightie.

"You were supposed to come back here to me, we were supposed to be a happy family again. You were supposed to get a safer job. We were going to be happy.”

Danny took the baby, cuddling it into the crook of his arm, letting him nestle against his chest, feeling his anger at Rachel’s words wash away as he cuddled his son, one thumb brushing against his cheek as he looked at his tiny face in awe. Dragging in a deep calming breath, he spoke to Rachel as calmly as he would discuss a grocery list, instead of launching into the stinging rant he wanted. He was not going to upset his son.

“Let's start at the beginning, Rach. I was never getting a different job. I’m a cop. I’ve wanted to be a cop since before I understood that it was a job. I am good at it, and I make the world a safer place for our children. I came back here with you to try and make a life together. It didn't work. Now I know why it would never work. You can’t expect me to be someone I’m not. “

He smiled at the baby, all sleepy now, and brushed his fingertip over the tiny ears and soft hair. No matter what else was happening around him, he would never be less than gentle with his child. “I’m going to this job interview and when I get back we’re going to work out how we’re going to survive. I’m not deserting you or the kids, but I’m not giving up the job or the man that I love. End of story.”

“But …”

“No, no buts. That’s how it will be. You can either go happily into our future life or you can fight me … again. “

"I don't want to fight you, I just want not to be alone again."  


Danny's anger faded. He knew Rachel was probably playing him again, but he was always a sucker for a helpless woman. "Look, I understand that you're scared. You'll be discharged in a couple of days and you don’t want to have to cope on your own. I don't think you should have to cope on your own either - you had a bad time in the pregnancy and a long labor, and you deserve to take things easy for a while. This is why I am going to suggest something that is going to give me nightmares for life, but ... I'll pay for your mother to fly over here. She can look after you while I'm in Hawaii, and once I know what's happening with the job we can sort out how long she's going to stay."  


Rachel burst into tears. Danny would normally have tried to hug her, but he was still holding the baby. He looked from one to the other, until Rachel managed a brief watery smile and reached out.

"Give him here, I'll hold him."

he took Matthew and Danny sat beside her and put his arm around her. "So, I take it that was a yes to your mother coming over?"

"Oh, Danny, I'd love her to, but Mummy said she had too many committee meetings this month, She was going to try and get away later on, after the fete."  
Danny reached into his pocket. "I'll be right back," he said, and strode out of the room.  
Ten minutes later, on the heels of an extremely robust discussion, he walked back in, a grim smile on his face. "You mother will be arriving tomorrow afternoon. She will stay for as long as you need her."

Rachel looked at him in shock. "How did you do that? She never misses the fete."

Danny smiled, enjoying the very rare sense of having surprised and pleased his wife. "I was very persuasive." He grinned and added, "I may also have threatened to take out a full-page advertisement in the London Times pointing out what a horrible mother she was."

"Daniel!"

"Relax, Rach, it was a joke."

"I should hope so."

“Ok, I’m going now.

"Have a safe journey."

"I will. And you rest and get well again."

"I will."

He pressed a kiss on her forehead and walked out of the room before she could say anything more.

~*~*~*~*~

He was on a plane again, yet another flight to Honolulu, but this one had a much better effect on Danny’s blood pressure. He’d asked Chin to make sure the Camaro was at the airport waiting for him, as he planned on taking a drive to Steve’s place to check on him, but after he’d cleared security and made his way out of the terminal, it was to find a familiar sight: Steve leaning against the front of the car, shirt tails stirring in the breeze. He was still pale, but freshly shaven and looking much healthier than he had on their last meeting.

“I thought you were supposed to be resting?” Danny sighed as he walked into Steve’s embrace. God, he smelled good; it took all his effort not to hug him tightly, but he didn't want to press on the wound.

“I couldn’t rest knowing you were here and not with me.” Steve shrugged, his face guileless.

“You are going to be the death of me.” Danny shook his head and held out his hand for the keys. “You are so not driving, babe.”

“I can drive.”

“No you can't, you’re supposed to be resting. Now get in the passenger seat, I’m driving.”

Steve shrugged. “It’s your car,” he said, and dropped the keys into Danny’s palm.

Danny frowned, leaned up and pressed his hand against Steve’s forehead. “Are you feeling alright? No fever? Show me your wound. You've never given up the keys like that before.”

“I’m fine. Danny. Calm down.” He batted Danny’s hands away as he tried to pull his shirt up. “Just get in and take me home.”  
Danny pulled the door open and watched as Steve gingerly lowered himself into the car, a tight wince pulling his lips taut as he moved. Danny stowed his suitcase in the back seat and slid into the driver’s seat.

“I spoke to your doctor, you freak. You are supposed to be resting, not driving, why don’t you ever follow instructions?” Danny's tone softened as he leaned across the centre console and brushed his hand over Steve’s forehead. “Relax, we’ll be home soon.”

“I’m not an invalid, Danny. I wanted to see you, is that so wrong?” Steve said.

“Not wrong, but I was coming to you anyway. You didn't have to leave the house, you could have taken care of yourself.” He leaned towards Steve, his fingertips carding through his hair as he tried to read Steve’s expression.

“I’m fine. Now.” Steve breathed. Danny’s face was so close to Steve’s that he could feel his breath on his skin. With a sound that was almost anguished, Danny lowered his head a fraction of an inch. Steve’s lips were warm and pliant against his. They opened without hesitation, yielding Steve’s secrets to Danny at the first touch of his tongue.

His kiss was slow, generous and tasted like heaven to Danny. He pulled back, pressing his forehead against Steve’s.

“I’m sorry,” he breathed.

“For kissing me?” Steve quirked an eyebrow in disbelief.

“No, for making our first kiss in the car.”

“In case you hadn’t noticed, a lot of important things have happened for us in this car.”

Danny nodded, but added hastily, “And before you even suggest it, our first fuck is not going to be in the Camaro.”

“Spoil sport.” Steve laughed, laying his head back against the headrest, he closed his eyes. “Home, James.”

“James? Have you got yourself a toy boy while I was away?"

"Never."

"Good. Because if I ever find out you have, I’ll just dump your delicious ass on the pavement, sand you can find your own way home.”

Danny drove through streets that now seemed to be more familiar than those in Jersey had been. It should have appalled him, but it didn't. What the fuck was wrong with that? Glancing at Steve, he was a little unnerved to see him sitting quite still, his head turned, just watching Danny drive. He wasn't well. He might be out of hospital, but the usual sprung-steel, Energiser Bunny quality was missing.

Well, he'd been going to call Rachel anyway. Slipping his phone from his pocket he dropped it into the hands free cradle and dialled a familiar number.

‘Hello, Rachel speaking.”

“Rachel, its me, I’m here now with Steve, just wanted to let you know I have arrived and ... there's been a change of plans.”

“Hello Daniel, hello Steven,” she answered, and Danny wasn't sure if her tone was merely resigned or sarcastic. “I expected nothing less. Mummy will be here shortly, I doubt that she'll be surprised either."

"Look, it's not like that. Steve's injury isn't healing as fast as it should -"

"I'm fine," Steve interrupted him.

"You are not fine and this is a private conversation between me and my wife."

"Daniel, it's hardly private if you're on speakerphone."

"Regardless, he needs someone to look after him for a week. Everyone else has to work, and I'm not employed yet, so I'm the logical choice, and since your mother is going to be there I don’t have to worry about you being on your own if I stay here for a few more days than I'd planned.”

He could hear Rachel's sigh. “I understand Daniel, truly I do, Mother will be here, so you can take as long as you like.” She spoke softly, her voice sounding defeated to Danny’s ears. “I’ll have Grace call you tonight. Goodbye, Daniel.”

The soft click of the disconnecting call was loud inside the silence of the car.

“That went well,” Steve murmured.

“Seriously, Steven? You think that went well?”

“Well, she didn’t wish you dead, and better yet, she even said hello to me. She just needs time to adjust. We all do.”

Danny considered that as they swung into the driveway of Steve’s house. They all needed time to adjust. A week or two in Hawaii feeling out their mutual futures might be the tonic they all needed.


End file.
